


Past Perfect

by JehBeeEh



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Banter, Birthday Presents, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, JARVIS plays matchmaker, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony invents time travel, birthday 'secrets' are revealed. It's adorable and fluffy.(aka, I'm too tired to come up with a decent summary, sorry)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688347
Comments: 30
Kudos: 115
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Tony's Birthday Party (PotsCast)





	Past Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For the PODS #HBDTony2020 collection.  
> And Stony Bingo Square - Time Travel!
> 
> Thanks to my cheer/beta readers: Moody, Kait and Diana. *blows kisses* This makes more sense thanks to you (the rest of the incoherence is all me ;) ).

“Shit,” Tony sighed out looking down at the pieces of his favourite mug scattered on the workshop floor. He looked back up at the hologram in front of him, squinting in disbelief at the output he saw. “FRIDAY, are you sure about that?” he asked as Dum-E whirred around him, trying to clean up the mess as best he could, Tony murmuring his thanks as he carefully regained his seat both to get out of his way, and because he couldn’t believe what had just happened. He rested his elbows on the desk, both hands covering his mouth as he waited for the answer.

“I’m positive, Boss,” she replied confidently.

“SHIT!” Tony let out; this time accompanied by an ecstatic laugh. He threw his arms up in the air in triumph and swiveled around on his chair. When the chair stopped moving, he took one more look at what he’d accomplished, a giant grin plastered on his face: he’d invented time travel. “We’ve got work to do.”

In hindsight, he realized he probably should have warned someone before just getting in an untested time machine he’d built in 48 hours, but he was much too excited to think clearly. Besides, FRIDAY knew where he was… sort of. She would be able to let Bruce know if anything went sour, and she had all the info to recreate exactly what he was about to do. This would be fine. Totally.

He strapped on the bracelet, and his finger hovered over the button that could alter history as he knew it. He pushed the thought aside and hit the button without further thought. His stomach swooped for a second before settling like nothing had happened.

He blinked a few times as he realized he was still in the workshop. He looked around, and noticed quickly that it _was_ the workshop, but from one year ago to the day – the ever-useful Avengers promo calendar Natasha had gotten him for Christmas displayed in the kitchenette. At least it answered the simple enough question of _where_ he would end up. Tony looked around some more, trying to remember what he had been working on at the time, his mind also trying to work out how to navigate the _where_ portion of the equations so maybe he could move through time and end up somewhere different in the process, when he was interrupted.

“Sir?”

“JARVIS,” Tony let out under his breath. He hadn’t heard that voice in months, not like this anyways, and he’d forgotten that a year ago the familiar voice resounded through his workshop.

“Yes, it is I,” the AI replied. “Unfortunately, I seem to be confused as to how you are here, when you are also currently in the shower of your ensuite.”

Tony chuckled. “Would you believe me if I told you I invented time travel and I’m me from one year from now?”

“Of course, I would. It was only a matter of time before someone of your brilliance accomplished such a feat,” JARVIS replied, sounding genuinely sincere. “Congratulations.”

“I missed ya, bud,” Tony whispered, his voice cracking ever so slightly on the sentence.

“Am I to assume your visit does not include wandering around the tower for fear of running into your teammates?”

“Yeah, just testing this thing out. Gotta get back, but it needs a few minutes between uses. First prototype and all. ”

“Then, may I suggest you hide, as Captain Rogers is on his way down.”

“Steve’s on his way?” Tony let out excitedly before his face turned into a frown. He realized he hadn’t seen him in a week.

“Yes, the elevator is about to open,” the AI added in with urgency.

Tony hurried to hide in a corner behind server racks he was thankful Dum-E dusted regularly, just as Steve entered the workshop. He hadn’t changed much in a year, except for a few light laugh lines around his eyes and mouth now.

“Captain Rogers, I am afraid Mister Stark is not here at the moment,” JARVIS said before Steve could start with anything.

“Um, yeah, I know. I actually wanted to ask you something, JARVIS,” Steve spoke slowly, cautiously. It wasn’t often Tony heard Steve sound unsure. Even when he asked questions on things he didn’t know, he never sounded quite like this.

“I’m not sure I follow, Captain. You could have asked me anything from anywhere in the tower.”

“Yeah, I know. I just… Felt like I’d be less likely to get interrupted down here.” Steve ran his hand through his hair, a crease forming between his eyebrows before he spoke. “So, I was wondering. Tony’s birthday is tomorrow and I… I want to get him a really _good_ present. Gosh, this is stupider every time I think about it.” Steve shook his head and dropped his gaze to the ground.

“Wanting to give sir a birthday gift he will enjoy is quite a nice gesture. I would not consider it stupid, by any means,” JARVIS added. No matter how many times Tony heard him speak, he was always in awe at just how human he sounded for a computer program.

Steve was running his hand along Tony’s desk, his other hand in his pocket. “No, I guess not. I just- I really want it to be perfect, you know? And, Tony… he’s basically got everything. How do I pick the perfect gift?”

Tony couldn’t help the smile that was blooming on his face as he witnessed the exchange. He knew the other Avengers used JARVIS, but he assumed it was more like how the average person used Google – especially in Steve’s case. Watching Steve come to JARVIS for advice was kind of adorable.

“Did you have any ideas in mind?” JARVIS asked, which was not what Tony would have expected. He knew JARVIS held a database of things he liked and wanted, because Pepper and Rhodey tapped into it quite often.

“Not really… Well, I guess I did get him something but, it’s not good. Tony deserves-“ Steve stopped, a small smile gracing his lips. “He deserves the world. Not a dumb _mug_.” Steve pulled his lips in a thin line and rapped his knuckles on the desk. 

“May I ask what is wrong with said mug?”

“Nothing’s wrong with it, really, it’s just such a silly gift. He has a million mugs; he doesn’t need another one,” Steve answered in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

“Given how many he breaks through various accidents, I would beg to differ.”

Steve chuckled to himself at JARVIS’ jab, and Tony’s heart melted just a little. Part of him knew he should leave, let this conversation be between the two of them, but part of him wanted to see how it ended too.

“See, it’s not even a good idea, he’ll just lose it in no time,” Steve added with a soft smile.

“Again, Captain, if you are so sure this idea was, as you put it, _stupid_ … why did you purchase it?”

The smile was back, this time broader and more playful. “We went out this one time, and Tony mentioned how no one should speak to him before he’s had at least one full cup of coffee, since he’s so not a morning person. When I was out a couple weeks ago, I saw this mug with different lines on it for when it’s okay to speak to the person holding it and it reminded me of him. Of that conversation. I thought it might make him smile.”

“Based on that alone, I think it is the perfect gift,” JARVIS said softly. If Tony didn’t know better, he’d think the person that just answered was smiling too.

“But it’s just a mug,” Steve shrugged. “How can a mug be anything compared to what Tony’s given me? And the team…”

“I know I am but a disembodied voice to all of you, but in my years of working with Mister Stark, I have come to notice that he appreciates small and thoughtful gestures more than anyone properly realizes.”

Steve looked confused for a moment, and he leaned against Tony’s desk, crossing his arms. “How so?”

“Because he, himself, tends to give large extravagant gifts to the people around him, they, in turn, think that is what he desires. When in truth, it is the farthest thing from.” JARVIS paused. “As you are aware, he did not receive much of this type of attention growing up. My namesake was an exception to that rule, and simple things like remembering his favourite flavour of ice cream brought more pleasure and joy to young master Stark than the luxury car his father had gotten him on his 16th birthday. So, if this mug, as you put it, was bought in a thoughtful moment, with Mister Stark’s happiness in mind, I think you will find it to be more than adequate once you give it to him.”

Steve nodded, his frown loosening as JARVIS had spoken. “Thanks, JARVIS,” Steve replied simply, not moving from his spot.

“You are most welcome, Captain.” They were both quiet for a long while, Steve not moving from the spot he’d taken on Tony’s desk. “Is there anything else I can assist you with?” JARVIS finally asked after more time had passed.

“No… I don’t think so, JARVIS. It’s just… I get what you said, it just really feels like such a trivial thing to give him considering… considering it’s Tony. I can’t help but feel like I could do more, that’s all.” Steve pushed off the desk and looked like he was about to leave.

“Well, I have it on good authority that Mister Stark has been quite excited to visit the new exhibit at the Met,” JARVIS added, making Steve stop.

“The Met? Why would Tony want to go visit the new exhibit? Isn’t it all art related?” Steve seemed genuinely confused again.

“Well, he has asked me to provide some information on the exhibit and its various pieces.” Tony had to suppress a laugh at that, as he remembered why he’d asked JARVIS to look into the exhibit, the tall, blond and handsome reason standing right there.

“Huh,” Steve pondered the idea for a minute. “I guess I could get us tickets.”

“I can offer my assistance if you wish. There is also a new restaurant just down the block that I believe you would both enjoy based on previous establishments you’ve visited. Shall I go ahead and make a reservation?”

“Uh, sure, I guess?” Steve smirked as he answered, unsure of what was happening.

“I shall send the information to your personal email shortly,” JARVIS finished cheerfully. Tony just shook his head. He always knew JARVIS was a meddler, but this one took the cake.

“The Met, dinner, and a silly mug. Guess there are worse birthday gifts,” Steve nodded as he spoke. “Thanks, JARVIS. I really appreciate the help.”

“You are most welcome, Captain Rogers. I’m happy to assist you in your endeavour to make Mister Stark happier.”

Steve grinned at that, like the AI’s choice of words wasn’t quite right, but also not too far off. He turned around slowly and exited the workshop without a word.

“Sir, the Captain is safely in the elevator, and you are still in the penthouse. It is safe to exit your current hiding place.”

Tony walked out from behind the server rack where he’d taken refuge. He wasn’t completely sure what to say, or if he should acknowledge what he’d overheard even. Thankfully, the AI made the decision for him.

“I believe I am right to assume that Captain Rogers’ planned birthday surprise happened as described?” JARVIS asked.

“It did. For once, the world didn’t try to end. It was a really nice birthday, actually. Thanks, JARVIS.” Tony took in a deep breath before the words tumbled out of his mouth without him realizing it. “Thanks for everything, buddy.”

“As always, you are most welcome, sir.”

Tony clapped his hands in front of him, trying to reign in his emotions. “Well, I should get going. Before someone else comes down here and I find out you’re the reason Clint got me a candy necklace thong last year. Um, can you make sure the security-“

“I already altered the video feeds for anywhere you appear, sir. Present you will be none the wiser. You’ve rambled on enough times about not ‘ _pulling a McFly’_. I’d hate to be the reason this discovery goes sour.”

Tony chuckled. “Thanks J.”

Tony punched the return button on the bracelet and closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer to whomever was listening to get him back to his own time safely. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the familiar space. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d held in.

“Welcome back, Boss,” FRIDAY’s now-familiar accent greeted him.

“It’s good to be back, FRI. Can you call Steve for me, please?”

“Actually, the Captain has returned during your time away. He’s currently upstairs,” she informed him.

“Steve’s home,” Tony breathed out mostly to himself, less of a question for FRIDAY.

Tony ran up to the penthouse as fast as he could, given he was at the mercy of the elevator. He called out for Steve as soon as he walked in, hearing the voice he was looking for echo from the kitchen.

“You’re home,” Tony said simply, making Steve laugh.

“I am home. FRI said you were busy and couldn’t answer, which seemed a bit weird-“ Steve was cut off quickly.

“Why didn’t you tell me our first date was basically planned out by JARVIS?” Tony marched right up to Steve, wrapping his arms around him from behind, pressing his face between his shoulder blades.

“Because he didn’t?” Steve answered, sending a questioning look behind him to Tony.

“He totally did! My birthday last year. The Met, and that French café we went to?” Tony placed a kiss on Steve’s neck, remembering what a great time they’d had, and just how well the day ended too.

“That wasn’t our first date. Our first date was a week later. That one I planned all by myself.” Steve stopped what he was doing for a minute before continuing. “Wait… How did you know JARVIS suggested that?”

“So, I may have done a thing,” Tony mumbled against Steve’s back.

“Tony-“ Steve started in that tone that he used when he wasn’t sure if he should be upset or give Tony the benefit of the doubt.

“So, I may have invented time travel while you were in DC-“

“You did what?!” Steve turned around to look at Tony then.

“- and it sent me back to this day last year, right when you came to the workshop to ask J’s advice for my birthday gift. And, I’m sorry I really didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I was kinda stuck there, ya know. It was really sweet that you asked him for help, he just never mentioned being the reason we went on that date – or not date, I dunno-”

“Tony. This is seriously how you’re acting about inventing _time travel_?!” Steve was stunned.

“It happened a couple days ago, I’m kinda over it now.” Tony shrugged.

“A few days, and you didn’t think to call?” His tone was definitely leaning towards upset right now.

“It didn’t exactly feel right. ‘Hey, I invented time travel, I’ll be home for dinner when you’re back.’ This felt like more of an in-person conversation.”

Steve just shook his head and chuckled at the absurdity of it all. “You are something else, Tony.” He pulled Tony in for a hug. “That’s seriously really awesome. Always knew you’d be able to do it.”

“Don’t get too excited. I broke my mug in the process, which is pretty ironic when you think about it. I dropped it when I saw that my idea had worked. I’m sorry. It really was my favourite.”

Steve smiled and placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead before reaching in the cupboard where they kept the mugs in the penthouse. On the very top shelf, in the back, Steve had hidden a new one.

“As you now know, JARVIS had warned me that may happen. So, I went back to the store and got a few extras. Just in case.”

Tony erupted in laughter as he grabbed the replacement, bringing it to his chest. He placed his free hand on Steve’s cheek and brought their lips together, a silent thank you.

“I miss him sometimes. Vision’s… not the same,” Steve admitted when they pulled back.

“I know. Was weird to hear him in the workshop.” Tony looked down at the mug with the happiest grin, then looked back to Steve who’d busied himself at the stove again.

“Soooooo, what did you get me for my birthday this year?”

“Oh-ho, I am not falling for that. You’ll just have to wait and see tomorrow,” Steve turned to him with a knowing smile.

“Not even a hint? Can I ask FRIDAY?” Tony whined.

Steve laughed, and Tony couldn’t help but smile at the laugh lines he had missed from one-year-ago-Steve. “I didn’t ask FRIDAY’s help for this one. I followed JARVIS’ advice from last year, for the most part.”

“So you got me ice cream?” Tony chimed in quickly.

“Oh my God, stop it, no. But your favourite Ben & Jerry’s is in the freezer, as always.” Steve nodded towards the fridge.

“You’re too good to me, Steve Rogers.”

“Ditto,” Steve smiled at Tony, before leaning down and kissing him slowly.

“Seriously though, whatcha get me?” Tony retorted seriously when he pulled away from Steve.

“I take it back, you’re a menace, and I’m not giving you a present now,” Steve frowned playfully back to Tony.

“Having you kiss me at the end of our not-really-a-date, was the best birthday present I ever got,” Tony admitted, kissing Steve again.

“It was a pretty great gift, yeah? I’m definitely just going to keep this year’s then.” Steve laughed bright and loud as Tony smacked his arm, even if Tony had to agree not much else could compare.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this adorable birthday fic. It is not much, but it was fun.
> 
> Have a great week everyone!


End file.
